Mi recuerdo
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Es un Brooklyn x Kai, contiene rape, en un internado para varones el chico más rico y atractivo alquila al bicolor para su diversión, dedicado a Erinea.


**Autora: N**aru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Clasificación**: PG16

**Advertencia:** Pues se supone que este es un Rape, es Yaoi, no apto para homofóbicos ni menores de edad, solo deben leerlo personas con alto criterio.

**Dedicatoria: **En esta ocasión le dedico esta historia a una persona muy importante para mi dentro del foro beybladeyaoi, para ti con cariño: Erinea.

**Pareja:** Brooklyn x Kai

**ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

**MI RECUERDO**

**Flash back**

.-Entonces cuanto quieres por ese precioso niño?.- Decía aquel chico de a pesar de que generalmente era de fría mirada en esta ocasión mostraba una sonrisa lasciva.-

.- Tu sabes que ese niño es muy deseado, ... no te saldrá nada barato.- decía el otro, a como diera lugar quería ganar una gran cantidad, quería sacarle el mayor provecho posible a ese bello ejemplar el cual lo creía su mejor amigo, sin saber lo que este estaba apunto de hacer con el.

.- Solo dime cuanto.- Pronunció sin más.-

.- Quiero esto, por toda una noche, nadie los molestará y podrás hacer con el **lo que quieras**.- dijo haciendo énfasis en esas últimas tres palabras, pasándole al joven de cabellos naranja una hoja en la cual había anotado la cantidad que pedía.-

Desdoblando la hoja el joven pelinaranja observo que la cantidad tenía muchos ceros, pero a el que le importaba, tenía ese dinero y más, así que con una sonrisa asintió

.- No esperaba menos de ti, tienes fama de vender a todos aquellos que son tus amigos, pero en este caso vale la pena, ese niño se ve delicioso, toma este cheque, eso es lo que me pides, y una bonificación extra por habérmelo cuidado tan bien, por que por lo que tengo entendido el es aún virgen, no es así?.-

.- Si, en efecto, el es virgen, siempre supe que el valía más que los demás, y por eso lo reserve para un buen cliente como tu.-

.- Asegúrate de que nadie nos moleste, entendido.-

.- El que paga ordena.- respondió el otro sonriendo al ver un cero de más agregado a la cantidad que el había pedido.-

**End of flash back**

**ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

La habitación envenenada por una mezcla de sexo y sudor en el aire, el cual se esparcía como una cortina espesa que se ceñía sobre los dos cuerpos, uno de ellos temblaba, oprimiendo en su garganta las palabras, era un ambiente caluroso a pesar de la agresiva tormenta que arreciaba afuera de esa habitación.

Aquel chico ojiverde miraba a lado, a su acompañante, el cual permanecía de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados, gotas de sudor corrían por sus pálidas mejillas, dándoles, un brillo inusitado a los marcados pómulos para después recorrer traviesas la línea firme de la mandíbula.

Suspiro una vez más y volvió a medias el rostro para mirar a su acompañante, el chico temblaba sin control, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados no permitían ver sus hermosos ojos, eso le molestaba, siempre que hacía eso le gustaba observar las miradas de horror en los ojos de sus víctimas.

.-Aún no he terminado contigo Kai.- le dijo Brooklyn al chico.

Los hombros de Kai se sacudían sin control al pausado ritmo de su llanto. Brooklyn lo observaba entre satisfecho y confuso, sin poder decidir cual de las dos emociones era la más adecuada. Desesperación sentía Kai, satisfacción sentía él y esa era la emoción más adecuada para describir ese momento.

Con cierta pereza, Brooklyn se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia donde estaba el chico alquilado para su enfermiza diversión.

Haciendo oídos sordos a los desgarradores y dolorosos sollozos del chico, lentamente apartó las sábanas de seda que cubrían el débil y mancillado cuerpo del niño.

Observó con ojos ávidos la inocencia de su compañero de clase al mismo tiempo que apartaba con un movimiento fortuito los pequeños mechones azulados que le cubrían los ojos al chico.

Brooklyn fue capaz de robarle la pureza al alma de ese niño y la rompió como una copa de cristal al estrellarse con el piso. Pero aquel bello niño aún no pedía misericordia, aún no imploraba compasión, que claro Brooklyn no pensaba darle. Aún faltaba en su juego un detalle insignificante, y el no tiene por costumbre dejar las cosas a medias.

El cuello del jovencito estaba marcado con mordiscos rojizos, algunos con finos hilos de sangre (Slurp, me encanta la sangre), fluido que se esparcía por las sábanas de la cama manchando el cuerpo débil de Kai. Sangre, que bañaba apasionadamente los muslos albinos y la piel de su entrada.

Deseaba destrozarlo hasta que clamara un poco de piedad, hasta que

deseara morir. Teniendo a él como su última visión.

_**Matarlo lentamente, torturarlo, algo placentero.**_

Con fiereza atrapó los labios temerosos en un beso violento, hasta que la tierna boca sangró. Mordió débilmente el labio inferior, escuchando a lo lejos, como un recuerdo, los gemidos apagados del chico.

.- Te devoraré, te desgarraré y soñarás conmigo cada día y noche para que te lo vuelva a hacer, mi príncipe de hielo.- Su voz resonó por toda la pieza, sus burlas eran más infecciosas que sus acciones.

Con la rodilla forzó al chico a abrir las piernas, mientras se retorcía tratando de escapar, consiguiendo solo una brusca bofetada que marcó de rojo su blanca mejilla.

Brooklyn se acomodó entre sus piernas, dejando oír una exclamación de excitación.

Kai apretó los dientes para evitar gritar, sabiendo el dolor de la penetración que vendría. Después de todo, la primera vez Brooklyn había sido muy violento con el, atado de la cama y con la ropa desgarrada.

_**Pero había muchas formas de tortura y las conocía todas.**_

El dolor de su compañero, en una depurada forma de excitación, necesitaba los oír los lastimeros y desgarradores alaridos de su acompañante para llegar a su propia cumbre. Y Kai quería ayudarle a juzgar por las lagrimas desesperadas que corrían por sus ya enrojecidas mejillas. (Espero que se entienda).

_**Dolor,... primitivo sentimiento, más antiguo que el miedo, más profundo que el amor, más temible que el odio.**_

El joven no sabía como había terminado ahí. La persona en la que confiaba le había vendido a su peor enemigo.

En un internado para varones, no se podía esperar otra cosa que la desenfrenada idea de locura pasional. Era como un oasis en el desierto para un chico con dinero de sobra (1) para pagar, Kai el más deseado de toda su clase, el más callado y sumiso. Se prestaba a las fantasías perversas de sus compañeros, que constantemente le molestaban, A Brooklyn el peor enemigo de Yuriy, se le había ocurrido una idea. Y Yuriy no pudo rehusarse al ver todo el dinero en sus manos. Boris (Bryan) después de todo, jamás decía nada.

Encima de él, friccionando sus sexos, oprimiendo con su peso, una vez más la sangre inundó todo junto con sus gritos de dolor intenso, seguido por los sollozos entrecortados de placer de Brooklyn que, sentía como a su paso tocaba cada pared de su estrecha entrada, rompiéndola, enterrándose en ese cuerpo delicado hasta tocar los puntos erógenos. Sus uñas se perdieron en la piel cálida y vulnerable de sus caderas, marcando el cuerpo del joven como propio.

_**Propiedad: Mío**_

Disfrutando del placer que su verdugo le proporcionaba, sabiendo que solo era para lastimarlo. Hubiera querido que su primera vez fuera con su amigo Yuriy.

Sin embargo, al sentir el sudor de su compañero, se sentía embriagado se éxtasis dejándose llevar al final por el placer.

_**Extraño y enfermizo.**_

Brroklyn se movía más y más rápido, buscando los puntos aún vírgenes, tratando de infectar a es cuerpo suyo de sus propios males.

_**Dolor, sangre.**_

Las embestidas no se detenían y aumentaban cada vez más.

Los gritos menguaron, cuando el chico perdió fuerzas.

_**Placer..., un sentimiento efímero, pasa y no te das cuenta.**_

_**Depende del dolor, vive en la muerte, emana de la sangre.**_

Fue capaz de viajar entre emociones, desde él más intenso dolor pasando por el miedo y la angustia hasta las profundidades del placer. Tenía control sobre él, era suyo. Y jamás se olvidaría de él, sería un recuerdo querría borrar pero también repetir ese dolor.

.-Quieres saber por qué, Kai mi dulce niño .- decía en un tono de dulce verdugo.- eres demasiado deseable como para dejarte ir.

.-Pero si yo...yo...- tartamudeaba al hablar, como siempre que estaba nervioso.

.- Eres un completo idiota, que no te das cuenta, me gusta hacerte sufrir, siempre me ha gustado verte retorcer de dolor cuando los demás chicos te golpean por mandato mío.

.- Pe..pero... yo ...

.-Todo lo que quieras saber pregúntale a Yuriy, ya te lo dije, solo quería estar contigo.

.- Cu...cuanto... le diste a Yuriy...?

.- Pregúntaselo a él amor.- Dicho esto se puso su bata de noche y salió de la habitación dejando a un chico lindo y destruido solo.

_**Solo, como siempre ha estado.**_

Se levantó con dificultad y mirándose al espejo se encontró con un hombre muerto. Ya no quedaba nada. Solo fue la muñeca inflable del niño más rico de todo el colegio. Y la mina de oro de su mejor amigo... su mejor amigo.

_**Saberse traicionado por el ser que más ha amado.**_

El viento soplaba y acariciaba su rostro sonrosado, su cabello bicolor enmarañado se agitaba.

_**Quería huir, nadie lo recordaría.**_

Solo a él, a quién más amo, sería el culpable de su sueño eterno.

_**Ha decidido correr de la vida. Desaparecer por su bien.**_

Hubiera preferido que siguieran burlándose de él que haber sido humillado de aquella manera.

_**Cae como caen las hojas, rápido como el tiempo que se ha llevado su juventud. Se derrama la sangre. El alma teñida de rojo. Sus ojos apagados, llenos de dolor, de no volver a ver a quién más amo.**_

_**Su cuerpo regado como cristales.**_

_**Nadie lo notará. **_

_**Nadie va a saber que pasó.**_

_**Nadie se acordará de él.**_

**_çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç_**

Notas: Bien, Eri quería un Brooklyn por Kai y yo hice este, espero que le haya gustado, y a los demás, dejen reviews, es la mejor manera de saber si les gusta como escribo y que debo hacer para mejorar.

(1).- No sé si Brooklyn sea rico, pero aquí lo pongo como si lo fuera.

_Pórtense como puedan, y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo._

_Se despide _

_Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari_


End file.
